1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to fastening devices and more particularly to a fastener for securing an end of a length of cord-like material to an object or like structural member.
2. Prior Art
Means for fastening a length of cord-like material to an object are well known and have been in use for many years.
One early cord fastening arrangement is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 1,512,228. As disclosed, a pair of cord sections first are each formed to have an open-end loop. Respective ends of the cords sections next are placed under a bottom panel of a bag where these ends are overlapped and attached to the bag with a suitable mastic. The cord sections then are folded upward so that the looped end of each cord section extends above a top edge of the bag to form a handle. A reinforcing strip is used to join the pairs of cord sections to the bag top edge.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,028 discloses a handle comprising a pair of spaced apart locking tabs formed on ends of a center strip. As shown, the handle may be made of plastic as one piece. Each locking tab includes a pair of inwardly projecting ears. These ears are spaced on each side and adjacent to wings formed on each side of the strip end. For use the locking tabs of each handle are forced through respective spaced apart die cuts made in a sidewall of the bag. After insertion the locking tabs are rotated so that the locking tab ears may form an interference fit with the bag sidewall. As positioned, the center strip of each handle forms an arcuate shaped gripping section.
A still further shopping bag handle is set out in U.S. Pat. No. 3,456,865. This handle includes a center gripping section for carrying a box-shaped container. Integrally formed on each end of the center gripping section is a semi-circular shaped tab. These end tabs may be secured in spaced openings formed by overlapping ends of arcuate shaped slots formed respectively in a top front panel and a top rear panel of the container.